Becoming A Prime
by Cutejayjay2011
Summary: Amirah is a girl with special powers, she kicks the local bullies butts, and is best friends with Sam Witwicky. But she's an orphan, she moves from neglected and abusive foster homes, to neglected and abusive foster homes. When she and Sam get a car from Bobby Bolivia's car lot, what can happen in the future except meeting Optimus Prime, and falling in love with two Autobot twins?
1. Hi, I'm Amira

Ch 1: The beginning of our story.

Slash.

A faint line, slowly turning red.

Slash.

Another line, another scar.

Slash.

It feels good.

Slash.

I can't feel anymore, my arm goes numb.

Sighing, I put down the razor blade and pickup my pocket knife, slipping it into my combat boots, that I stole from some store. "Girl! Where's my food!" My new foster father calls from the stairs bottom. Crap. Pulling down the sleeves of my leather jacket, I slip my phone into my pocket. "Girl!" He yells, starting to stomp up the stairs.

I grab my wallet, putting it in my pocket next to my phone. Slipping my bag onto my shoulders, I ran to my window. Opening it up I saw Sam across the street, waving his arms for me to hurry up. The footsteps stop at my door. He's here.

Right as the door slams open I jump out of my second story window. Landing silently on the grass, I started sprinting towards Sam. Seeing me run towards him, he picks up his backpack, shrugging it onto his shoulders. "Ready Amira?" I nod, and we start walking the 7 blocks to school. Angry shouts from my foster-father coming through the window, fading into the distance,and I know i'm gonna get it later, when I get home.

"Nice outfit." Sam says.

I'm wearing black steel toed combat boots, black skinny jeans, a tank-top with a dragon on it, and my leather jacket. "Thanks, I like yours too." I say, making him blush. Sam is wearing a red plaid button-up shirt with regular jeans and red vans.

Sam is my best friend, I've known him since I was six, the year I was put into foster care. I met him when our group went to the park and he came to help me up after I tripped in the sand box, we've been playing together ever since.

"Thanks." He says, looking at the sidewalk. "Are you ready to go car shopping after school?" I ask him, ready to change the subject.

"You know it, I just have to get an A on that project we have to turn in!"

"Good luck man, you're gonna need it! In case you haven't noticed that teacher's pretty hard core." I say to him as we walk into the school. "Yeah... I gotta go this way, See ya later Amira!" Sam says, running off.

"Bye Sam!" I call to him, he's already half gone.

Walking down the hall towards my locker, I start heading down to my first class of the day, Trigonometry, which is a pretty advanced class for my age, being 13 and a freshman. Sam's a Junior though, so I still have a few classes with him.

_LINE BREAK_

The bell rings, signaling the end of my 4th period class AP Anatomy. Putting my things in my backpack, I rush out of the classroom, my next class is 5th period gym, one of the only classes I have with Sam. Running into the locker room, I set my things in my locker, so no one can steal my stuff, and dash out into the gym. I see Sam talking with Miles, his best friend since 2nd grade.

"Sam! Miles!" I call, waving to them.

"Hey Amira!" Sam calls back.

" 'Sup Amira!" Miles yells.

Sliding to a stop in front of them, I pull them into hugs.

Coach Garcia blows her whistle, grabbing everyone's attention. Alright class, I have to grade papers before the Quarter ends, so today is a free-day." She says, starting to walk away.

"Awesome!" I say, pumping my fist.

_LINE-BREAK_

Sam, Miles, and I walk to our area in the corner of the gym, talking.

With almost five minutes left in the class, I ask if they're going to crash the party.

"What party?" Sam asks.

"You mean Trent's party by the lake?" Miles asks.

I nod my head, "Totally!" Miles says. "You guys have to come with!"

Sam looks at me, shrugging his shoulders. "OK." I say to Miles. "Awesome!" He says, bumping fists with us.

The bell rings.

"Pickup at Sam's house!" Miles says, sprinting through the gym doors to the locker room. "See ya Amira." Sam says. "Bye Sam!" I say, "See ya in History class!"

_LINE-BREAK_

"Long story short, after he went on the expedition, he went crazy." Sam says, bringing his report to a close.

The bell rings.

"I'm also selling this stuff!" He yells to the people running out of the door. "40$ a piece! The proceeds go to a new car!"

"Mr. Witwicky," the teacher says, getting our attention, "Your grade is a B+" "A B+! You gotta be kidding me!" Sam exclaims.  
"Yo Teach," I say, walking over to the desk where the teacher sat, "can't ya help a kid out? I mean, imagine if you were..." Ten minutes later, I manage to convince the teacher to give an A- on the report.

_LINE-BREAK_

30 minutes later, me, Sam, and Mr. Witwicky, pull up into Bobby B's car lot, to pick out the car Mr. Witwicky promised Sam for all A's.

"And remember," Mr. Witwicky yells to us as we walked down the used car lot, " I'm not paying anything over 4,000$!" Going our separate way, Sam and I looked for a new car.

It didn't take long before I found it _THE_ Perfect car.

Walking towards it, I got into the drivers side, and traced it's steering wheel, running my hands over the weird block face on the wheel, I felt the car shuddered underneath me. "Hey Sam!"I called to him. "I found it!"

"Seriously!" He yells back. "I'm coming over!"

The car itself was a 2007 Chevrolet Camaro, colored yellow, with black racing stripes, it was faded though.

"Woah." He breathed, coming to a stop next to the car.

"Dad! I found it!" He yelled to his dad who was on the other side of the parking lot, checking out the other cars.

"OK Sam!" He called back, starting to walk over with the owner of the car lot, Bobby.


	2. Getting Ready to Party

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! To all of the people reading and supporting this story, I thank you for still reading! I hope you will continue! I am sorry about the delays for this chapter, I meant to post it last week, but I had first semester exams and I couldn't use my house computer. Thank you guys for commenting, adding for favorites this story and myself. Unlike other authors, I will try not to force you to comment for chapters, however, a post once in a while would be appreciated. If you comment or add me as a follower, I will try to commend you for the post by the time I post the chapter, If I dont get it before then, then I will try to get it by the next post. I would also like to know, if you want like to add events in the story that are not in the movies, and, I would like to know if I have missed anything in the stories, as I have not watched the Transformers movie series since the latest movie came out, aka Age of Extinction.**

 **To: Those who have commented I appreciate the comment! I thank you.**

 **Katmar1994: thank you for reading! Again, I am sorry for the delay.**

 **Ryder-Hunter: It does seem like a challenge, but thank you for the support! I will try to update weekly or bi-weekly.**

 **To: Those who have favorited the story, thank you. Faith Woodhope, Redder45, Skyress98, katmar1994, mirage's-little-illusion, summer490, wolfblood00, and yuki420.**

 **To: Those who have the story on alert, I thank you as well! :) this also goes to Faith Woodhope, Katanna Cain, Redder45, Ryder-Hunter, Sunny-Sides-of-Life, cjewellm, and summer490!**

 **I appreciate the support, now, on with the chapter.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Bay-verse, if I did, I wouldn't be in school and would be making more transformers related movies and TV shows, and cuddling with transformers plushies! XD!_

Previously on Becoming A Prime:

"Dad! I found it!" He yelled to his dad who was on the other side of the parking lot, checking out the other cars.

"OK Sam!" He called back, starting to walk over with the owner of the car lot, Bobby.

Chapter 2: Getting ready to party.

"Ah." Bobby says. "That is one of our custom cars."

"How can it be custom, if its faded?" I inquire, Sam nodding his head in agreement.

"Its custom, it's faded, and its only $6,000. Whad'ya say? Buy it?"

"$4,000." Mr Witwicky says, "and then you can have your deal."

"$5,000." he says, trying to barter with .

"No-." starts to say when a high pitched whistle starts to play, causing everyone to cover their ears. I look across the lot.

*BOOM!*

A loud explosion echoes off the lot, and the shrill whistle stops. All of the windows on the cars and in the building have exploded except for the Camaro's. "Whoa." Sam breathes, still covering his ears as I echo his "whoa" with one of my own. "$3,000!" Bobby exclaims. "I'll even throw in a free car wash!" "Alright." Mr. Witwicky agrees.

I turn to Sam, who's still eyeing the glass surrounding the lot. "Dude," I say, "that. Was. Awesome!" He nods his head, still in shock from the explosion.

-LINE BREAK-

Taking off my shoes, I silently open the door, checking all of the windows before finally stepping into the house.

Tip-toeing in my socks, I make my way to the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?" My foster father, Thomas, says. "You didn't even come and greet me."  
Sighing, I slip on my hoes and re-tie them. This might get messy. Turning around, I look at him. "And he's got a butcher knife." I realize thinking to myself. "That's just great." I say sarcastically, under my breath. Thomas takes a wobbly step forward. "Great. He's _d_ _runk,_ this is gonna be a little bit harder." I say to myself. I take a slow step back, when people are drunk, they're unpredictable, I learned that the hard way in foster home #7.  
Shaking my head, I come out of my thoughts when Thomas takes another step forward.  
Crud.

I slip my pocket knife into my hand, just in case, and get ready to battle. Hopefully I can get the knife hidden before he tries to beat me up. Taking matters into my own hands, I flip up my blade and throw it so that it nicks his hand, causing him to drop his butcher knife on the floor, my own blade digging into the wall, sticking there, in the wall.

Sprinting, I run and kick his knife, with just enough force to go under the couch. "Safe." I breathe.  
But not for long. I look at Thomas, he's reaching for me. Ducking under his outstretched hands, I punch him in the stomach, then, quick as lightning, I do a round-house kick, my right foot hooking him behind the knees, causing him to fall on the floor.  
Getting up from my crouched position, I start to walk over to the wall to get my knife when a meaty hand encases my left ankle. Not even looking back, I bring up my right leg and stamp his face, knocking him out cold.  
Grabbing dinner from the refrigerator, I get my pocket knife and run upstairs to eat it cold.

The room itself is only just big enough for a small twin sized bed, and a small 3 drawer dresser, the walls painted a sickly shade of yellow and green, like mucus.

"Disgusting", I shiver, closing the window, which was still open from this morning's escape. The room is freezing. I shiver again. Flipping on the light, I look for tomorrow's outfit, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and another t-shirt with a talking robot that says its an alien. I got it from a thrift shop.

Curling up on my twin bed underneath a single ratty blanket, I smell my B.O.

"I'll take a shower in the morning." I think to myself, my eyes on the doorknob, making sure its locked.  
Closing my eyes, I fall asleep at 11:34 p.m.

-LINE-BREAK-

I wake up to little pings on my window, getting out of bed, I opened it up, getting smacked in the face by a rock. Rubbing my nose, I glare down at the perpetrator.  
It was Sam.

"SAM!" I growl out at him. "Wait!" he says. "Look at the time! You're gonna be late!" Scowling, I ran to my phone and look at the time. Its 6:40! school starts in 40 minutes, and it takes 30 minutes just to walk there.

Running around the room, I grab my stuff and take a 3 minute shower.

When I'm done, I slip my phone and wallet into my back pocket, and my pocket knife into my boots. Jumping out the window with my backpack Sam and I break into a run to the school.

-LINE-BREAK-

"Ms. Washington." A high-pitched voice breaks in through my unconsciousness. I was sleeping, dreaming of some dude named Primus, and these two robot factions, the Autobots, and the Decepticons. I don't normally dream, but this one dream was pretty cool, I'm supposed to help them somehow, but its only a dream...Right?

"What do you want?" I growl out at the teacher, not bothering to lift my head off of my backpack, which I had been using as a pillow during History, the last class of the day. "Answer the Question." "What question?" I say, lifting my head so that the teacher could see the menacing look on my face. "Never mind." the teacher squeaked.

*RING* The bell goes, signaling the end of our eight hour torture called school. Standing up, I grab my stuff and Sam's arm and pull him out the door with me.

"So..." He says, "What number is this foster dad?" He asks. "Number...18... I think...No...wait...I forgot the Johansons." I mumble, kicking at the ground.

The Johansons were the only family to actually want me, they were planning to adopt me. But got Leukemia, and they needed more money for treatments. By the time that she died, the family was in debt with loan sharks, and had to skip town.

20 minutes later, we came to a stop in front of my foster fathers drab house.

"Meet you at 4:30? At your place right?" I ask Sam, he nods. "Yeah." He says, "Why don't you just come to my house anyway?"  
"I'm female." I say. He looks at me strangely, with a tilt to his head."I have **_needs!_** " "Oh... _Ohhhhhh."_ He says, thinking.

"Yeah. See ya Sam, if i'm not there, pick me up at 5 alright?" "Yeah," he agrees, "See you later Amira." He says, already running towards his house, which is like 20 minutes away, and waving goodbye.

As soon as I entered the house, I knew something was different, it was too quiet. Opening the door to my room, the little hairs on the back of my neck bristled slightly, the first sign of trouble. The second sign was when to pairs of meaty hands attached themselves to my upper arms and backpack. Quickly, I rolled away, only hearing a few cracks as my assailants kicked my ribs, I knew my stomach and ribs area were going to be black and blue by the time I woke up in the morning. Sprinting, I dove through my window, glad that I didn't close it after this mornings escapades. I landed on my ankles and left wrists, spraining them, but not bad enough to not be able to hide, I was good at hiding pain.  
Silently, I look up at the window, adjusting my backpack as I did so. There were two men in my foster bedroom, getting cash back from Thomas, who looked mad. Child Prostitution. Not the first, not the last. Tom spotted me, turning red in the face, he started yelling. "You'll be back!" He screamed at me. "And when you get back, I **_will_** break you!" He snarls, he's still screaming at my back as I start running as fast as I can-which is not very fast-to Sam's house.

A jillion falls, tumbles, and slides later, after about an hour, I finally arrive at Sam's house. Still huffing and puffing, I ring the doorbell a few times, hoping Sam answers the door. He does, looking a little worried about my breathing.

"Hey Sam." I say, my breathing starting to calm down, "Are you ready to head to the party?"


	3. Present, Past, and Dreaming

**Author's Note: I will try to post every two weeks on Fridays. Again, if there is anything I missed, please tell me so that I can add it in, I would really appreciate it.  
**

 **To those who have commented, thank you! I appreciate it!**

 **Guest: Thank you for the compliment! I know its not very good, but thank you for the support!**

 **Faith Woodhope: Thank you for sticking with this story! I will try to keep this up, and I hope this isn't offensive to you. I try not to stick with the movies dialogue, but for special moments, I will try to get it close to what has been said in the movie. I hate her foster families as well and I agree that the Johansons would be the ideal family for her to live with. I don't really like abuse either and have never understood it either, but I tried to get a sad aspect to the story before she meets the rest of the Autobots. And about Jazz, you will have to wait and see, but there will be _some_ similar aspects in the story. And you're English is fine, it's even better than mine!**

 **To the new people who have added my story to the alert list, I commend you: FirstStrike1177; Flameing-Shadow; Lil-B-Rebel; Rebekah Redwolf; Til' all are one; beepthesheep; fnafwrightings; lilithwolfshadow; rybkakoi; summer490**

 **To new people who have just Favorited my story I thank you for the support you have given me to this story: Rebekah Redwolf; Redder45; Til' all are one; fnafwrightings; ; rybkakoi; summer490**

 **To "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were here", thank you for adding me to your community!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Bay-verse, if I did, I wouldn't be in school and would be making more transformers related movies and TV shows, and cuddling with transformers plushies! XD!_

Previously on Becoming A Prime:

A jillion falls, tumbles, and slides later, after about an hour, I finally arrive at Sam's house. Still huffing and puffing, I ring the doorbell a few times, hoping Sam answers the door. He does, looking a little worried about my breathing.

"Hey Sam." I say, my breathing starting to calm down, "Are you ready to head to the party?"

Chapter 3: Following Sam

Bending so that my hands rest on my knees, I breathe deeply with a wince. "Ooh. I'll be feeling that for a while." I think to myself. Standing up straight and tall, I bring my eyes to Sam's, looking down when I see his eyes, judging me. "All we have to do is wait for Miles, he'll be here soon... Are you sure you want to go to this party? I-I mean... Your face is kind of...kind of..." He stutters. "Kind of what?!" I snap at him, looking up and glaring. He opens his mouth, but no words come out, causing him to look like a gaping fish. Pushing past him, I run into his bathroom on the second floor, looking at the mirror. " .God." I gape at myself in the mirror. I had dried blood going down the right side of my face, a black eye was forming on the right side too, and there was a bruise forming on my chin. I look at my wrist, Its swelling and turning purple, I know that my ankles are doing the same. Reaching into the cabinet I pull out the back of it, getting a container of concealer from the supply I started building when I was ten.

Opening it, I blend it into my face and neck, putting make-up on to make it look normal, moving faster, I run to Sam's pigsty of a room and grab some of the clothes that I left there for different...occasions.

I move quickly, changing into a biker girl's outfit, consisting of a black tank-top, my leather jacket, ripped black skinny jeans, heeled boots, black sunglasses, and a black studded tote bag. Stuffing my stuff into the bag, I slip my phone into my back pocket along with my wallet, which was attached to a chain in one of my pants belt loops.

Walking down the stairs, I get to the door just before Miles arrived. I opened the door. "Are ya'll ready to party!" Miles yells out.

-20 minutes later-

"What are you dweebs doing here." Trent DeMarco, aka the Town and Schools resident bully, asked Sam and Miles. He turned to me, "Well hello there, how would you like to come and meet my little buddy?" Sam turned red, and Miles looked furious. I flip my platinum blond hair over my shoulder. I have platinum blond hair and electric blue eyes with tan skin and a body that most guys- and girls- would fall head over heels for. Looking straight into his eyes, I glare into them, and then give my most sweetest smile. "Sure," I say, "just let me adjust my boots." Looking down, getting ready for the wind-up toss, I bring back my leg.

One. Two. Three. **_SSSTTTTRRRRRIIIIIKKKKKEEEEEEE!_**

He groans, falling down to his knees, clutching his spot. "Why," he groans, "why would you do that?!" He's down on the ground now. I kick him again in his chest. "Don't, never ever ever _ever,_ talk to any of us ever again." I growl at him.

He looks at mean with pained eyes and picked himself of the ground, spitting at Sam's feet and walking away, slowly, with a limp. I turn to Sam and Miles. "And what were you doing provoking him!" I yell at Sam, "If you're gonna do it, do it right! Climbing a tree." I face palm," Is that the best you could come up with?"

They look at the ground and I sigh, Sam looks up to meet my eyes, "So... you're not angry?" He hopes. "Of course not, you guys are my only friends. But," I say,"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, without me to protect you, I _will castrate you!"_ I hiss at them, eyes flashing to a brighter blue. I calm down almost immediately afterwards, and pull them both into a hug, "Seriously guys, I mean it." And I did, mean it that is, but I never would castrate them, they don't know that though.

I turn my head as I hear shouting in the distance. It's Mikaela Banes, Trent's girlfriend, or at least his ex-girlfriend from the way she just walked away from him down the road. "I'm...I'm gonna..." I turn to Sam as he starts to mumble. "What was that Sam?" I ask him, Miles shadowing my question with his own. "I'm gonna drive her home tonight." He says, gulping loudly. I however am not surprised and neither is Miles, in-fact, he doesn't seem to care.

"Cool." Miles says, " I call shotgun! She can sit in the back with Amira." Aaaand there's the problem.

"No." Sam says.

"What?!" Miles sputters. "Why not?!"

"Look i'm gonna drive her home, I don't need any distractions." Sam says. "Besides, you know I really really like her!" He continues, blushing. "But I promise I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Alright." I say, "Just let me crash at your house and I'll call it even." Sam nods, but Miles face turns red in anger. "WHAT?! That makes no sense!" He yells. Turning to where the car is parked, he runs towards it as fast as he can, and opens the door right when Sam and I stop next to him.

"Get away from my car!" Sam yells. "Du-" Sam interrupts him "Get away from my car!"

Silently, Miles moves away from the car and starts walking down the street towards his house. Sam turns towards me. "Thanks." He says. "You know where the house key is, right? Never mind. My mom will let you in anyway." I nod. Tell me how it goes when you get back alright?" He nods, getting in the car and driving to Mikaela's lone figure in the distance.

-LINE-BREAK-

I wake up from the couch to see Sam coming in with a wide grin on his face. I guess the ride was fine. He opens his mouth to speak, but I stop him, shaking my head. "Tell me later." I say, wanting to go back to sleep. He nods and runs up the stairs, heading to his own room.

I sigh and look at my necklace, it was from my mother. The chain it was on was gold, and there was a locket with a picture of my parents and my brother Jacob, who died with my parents when he was eight and I was six. I close my eyes, thinking back to the accident.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Amira, are you ready?" My mother called up the stairs. I was almost done getting my the things I wanted: my DS, my video games, my Leap Pad, and my purse._

 _"Coming!" I yell, running down the stairs and tripping, falling into my mothers arms. "Gotcha," my mom said," Ya little rabbit!"_

 _"C'mon already slowpokes! We're gonna be **late!** "_

 _"Jacob! No yelling at your mother."_

 _"Yes dad."_

 _Running, I grab my brothers hand and pull him out the front door to the car. As soon as we get to the car we climb in the car I get into my car seat, strapping myself in. My parents get in too, my dad in the drivers seat and my mom in the passenger seat._

 ** _20 minutes later_**

 _"I spy with my little eye," I say, looking out the window to the highway, "something big and black! And it's heading right towards us!" My dad turns back to me in confusion. As he looks back towards the road, a big and black Semi-Truck turns around the bend, but its barreling down the road and the drivers face is panicked. My mom screams, my dad yells and curses, my older brother grips my hand tight, and I start to cry. I turn towards my brother and start spouting "I love you's" to my family, my brothers own I love you, to me, was the last thing I heard before a sound of tearing metal, and crunches of my parents bodies from the impact. The car starts rolling and I feel something warm dripping down my face, I touch it... It's blood. I look around the car, they're all gone. Dead. I fall unconscious as the sound of siren's came in from the distance._

 _I wake up in the hospital with two broken legs and a broken arm and a mild concussion._

 _END FLASHBACK_

I sigh again, coming out of my flashback. I rub the tiny shard of metal on my necklace that I found when I was with Sam in the woods about a month ago, cutting my finger. I walk to the bathroom to fix my finger when I realize its already been healed. "Weird." I think, rubbing it. I lay back down on the couch and go back to sleep.

 **Dream:**

 **I wake up in a large field surrounded by robots.**

 **"Hello youngling." One of the robots says, I recognize him as Primus.**

 **"'Sup." I say, looking at the other twelve. "Who are these guys?"**

 **"These are the twelve Primes."**

 **One by one the Cybertonians introduce themselves, and I learn their names; Prima, Vector Prime, Logos Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, Solus Prime, Epistimus, Alchemist Prime, Solomus, Autonomous Maximus, Micronus Prime, and Liege Maximo.**

 **I look around at them in awe as they start explaining their planets history. By the time they're finished, I'm ready to find Megatron and rip him apart limb from limb, servo from servo, digit from digit, ped from ped.**

 **I finger my necklace, contemplating how I should do it when I feel it heating up. I look down to see that the shard is glowing. I look at Primus, their creator, with panic evident in my face.**

 **"Do not worry," He says, getting down on one knee. "That shard is the key, you will know when to use it when the time is right. Now," he says, standing back up. "You're friend should be needing you in a few minutes, you must go back."**

 **"Wait!" I call. "Will I ever see you again?"**

 **They simply nod their heads.**

 **I close my eyes.**

End Dream:

And open them to see Sam's figure hovering over me in the darkness.

"Amira! Get up! My car is being stolen!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Good news guys! this chapter is 1,842 words, just in this chapter alone! Hip Hip Hooray!**


	4. Meeting Bee and Fighting Barricade

Previously on Becoming A Prime:

 **I close my eyes**

End Dream:

And open them to see Sam's figure hovering over me in the darkness.

"Amira! Get up! My car is being stolen!"

Chapter 4: Fighting 'Cade and meeting 'bee

I sit up, banging my forehead against Sam's nose. He pulls away, rubbing his face. "C'mon! We gotta go!" He exclaims, pulling me off of the couch and handing me the keys. I look at them before realization dawns on me. "My motorcycle keys." I breathe out.

When I was 12 and a half, I bought a motorcycle with money that I had been saving up since I was living with my parents. It cost me $15,299.00 dollars (Don't ask how I got the money, that's not important, and it wasn't exactly legal either.) and can go as fast as 317 km an hour. It's colored as a sparkly fire-engine red and gold colored lightning, with ice-blue handle bars and brakes. The bike model itself, is a Kawasaki Ninja ZX14R.

When Judy, Sam's mom, found out that I had it, she took it away and put it in the garage, banning me from it except for in special occasions.

Putting on our shoes, we run into the garage. Sam takes his off-road bike off of the wall and I grab my helmet, it's the same red as my bike, with gold flames instead of lightning. Fitting it on to my head, I open the garage's large metal door, pulling out my bike as Sam speeds ahead on his regular bike.

Starting the engine, I race out onto the street, following after Sam and the car.

~LINE-BREAK~

By the time we get into the more densely populated areas, I catch up to the car, looking at the window. I see no driver, just an air fresher hanging from the front adjusting mirror that say's bee-otch, and a tiny block on the wheel.

Wait a minute.

I get closer to the car to see it, recognizing it as one of the symbols from my dream. It takes me a second, but I recognize it.

An Autobot!

Thinking, I look at the car's coloring and stripes and think of the Autobots that the Primes showed me. About five seconds later I think of the name.

"Bumblebee!" I shout out to the car, coming to a screeching halt. The car comes to a stop as well and starts backing up to where I am, so that I can see the front window. I look back to see that Sam has just turned the corner, pedaling slowly, as he gets more drained. I turn back to the car as I hear the window come down.

"Y _ou know...who I...am...?"_ The voice comes out of the car's speaker, confirming that it is Bumblebee.

I nod my head, turning back, Sam is halfway down the street.

I turn back toward's Bumblebee. "Go on ahead," I say, "I will slow him down as fast as I can." Bumblebee rev's his engine in confirmation before taking off again. I turn back towards Sam, he is almost here. I flip up my helmet's visor, and look Sam in the eyes as he get's to me. "Dude! We almost got him!" I fake an exclaimed voice.

I grab his bike and lock it to the lamp post next to the alleyway, Grabbing his hand, I pull him behind me, onto my motorcycle. Gunning the engine, I pull off the sidewalk and cruise down the street, slowing down so that I don't hit the corner. I see Bumblebee as I do, and follow him down to an abandoned area. He disappears behind a building, as Sam and I pull to a stop.

We get off of my bike as I hold onto it as we walk around, exploring. I see a flash of red and blue before a single cop car comes around, but its different, I look at the words on the side and see not the ' _To protect and serve'_ motto, but the Decipticon's ' _To punish and enslave.'_ I looked at it pulling myself and my motorcycle into the shadows, leaving Sam there, standing by his lonesome.

I try to think of the robots name as Sam tries to talk to him. "Oh thank goodness you're here." Sam exclaimed, walking over to the car. As Sam continues to talk to the car I get his name, right before he transforms into his robot-like form.

"Barricade!" I yell out, running over to Sam, pulling him out the way. I take out my pocket knife and get ready to attack when a yellow blur rushes past me and tackles Barricade. "Bee!" I shout out, pulling Sam back away from their flailing limbs.

I pull Sam to hide behind a long piece of metal that was four feet high. Stooping a little, I look over to see Bumblebee and Barricade gone, and the flash of police lights coming. "Dang it!" I look down to see that Sam's phone is out and is making a virtual will, talking about giant robots and aliens.

I look up again to see the lights are right in-front of us.

~Line-Break~

I look up as Ron comes into the interrogation room.

" 'Sup Ron." Ron is Sam's dad. Officer Jones walks up to us with his colleague, Officer Smith. "Ah... Mr. Witilicky that you could make it." He said, fake smiling. I can tell, my foster 'parent' does that whenever the social worker comes around or if someone is at the door. I don't think he could tell though.

"It's Witwicky." Ron says.

"Of course. Look, before we go into details, I just want you to know that your son, is not as honest or as trustworthy as you think he is. That being said, he has broken into and has entered, an abandoned warehouse area, and has caused property damage."

turns to look at his son, who currently has his head laying down on the table. "Sam? Is this true?"

Sam whips his head up so fast, I feel like I got whiplash just from watching him.

"Of course not!" Sam yells. "My car was being stolen!"

The officer scoffs. "Yeah right." He mutters under his breath.

"It's true!" Sam says. "Ask Amira. She knows, she was there!"

Oh sure, now he asks me to speak.

I sit up straighter in my chair and begin to speak. "I was sleeping on the couch when Sam came and had woken me up, we went into the garage and borrowed a few bikes before chasing after the car. We thought that we had finally caught up to the bike when we entered the warehouse area and disappeared, next thing I know, Sam and I are locked in a cold room and Mr. Smiles over there, was interrogating us." I finished, looking at the officer with a glare.

Officer Jones smirks at us as he pulls out the bottle of pills he confiscated from Sam's pocket. They're Mojo's pain pills. "Oh yeah?" Jones says. "Then what are these? Mojo? Is that what you kids are doing these days?"

This made me mad. Standing up, I walked over to the offending officer and leaned in close. "Mojo is his dog you incompetent, idiotic oaf! It says it right there! Can't you read the label, or did you not learn how to read. And besides, you shouldn't be talking,"I say, glaring into his crusty red eyes. "You're probably the one doped anyway."

With that, I grab Sam's hand and he, in turn, grabs his fathers as I pull him out the door

-LINE-BREAK-

I look around as I pull the tarp off of my bike from where I had hidden it this morning. I grab the bike and hop on, about to start going to Sam's house when I see a shiny looking puddle off to my left. Silently, I flip up the kick stand and leave my bike over by a pile of rubble. Crouching down, I poke my finger into the liquid as the piece of metal on my necklace starts to glow and heat up.

I hiss as the liquid touches my fingers. I put my finger in my mouth to try and stop the burning sensation that's started spreading down my arm and around my body when I realize what I just ingested.

 _"Energon!"_ I think to myself with a gasp as it burns its way to my stomach. I slide down to my knees, clutching myself in pain staggering back to my feet and walking towards my bike. I undo the kick stand once more and start riding to Sam's house at a slow ten miles an hour.

-LINE-BREAK-

I arrive at the house in time to see Sam leaving on his mom's hot pink bicycle, screaming something about a possessed demon car named Christine. (AN:1) I look around to see Bumblebee driving behind him. Putting my helmet back on, I start driving, feeling dizzy staring after Bee and Sam, the energon still in my system. Revving my engine, I know Bee hears me because he stops and backs up, waiting for me to catch up. He opens the back seat and the passenger side doors. I put my bike in the back seat and get into the front passenger side, stumbling as Bee's voice comes in through the radio. " _Are you... ok... princess...you seem... a little...dizzy"_

I look at the radio, swallowing the bile in my throat as I come up with a reply. "Yeah, I'm alright, I just...tripped is all, you don't need to worry about me." I say, gazing out the window as he starts to drive. We turn the corner to see that Sam riding away and Mikaela getting on her scooter and riding after him.

The bile rises back into my throat as I take off the seat belt and run out of the car to a pair of bushes less than ten feet away. As soon as I open my mouth, my stomach relieves itself into the bushes, coming out as a mix of red, blue, purple, and the classic acid green.

" _Dang it."_ I think to myself. " _I didn't want Bee to notice...Maybe he won't... I'll just play it off as something all humans do."_

I walk back to the car with my head held high. I winced as I climbed into the car, my body is burning from the energon. " _Are you... all... right?"_ The voice comes, crackling through the radio. "I'm fine Bee, its normal." The radio's crackling stops.

About 30 seconds later his radio turns back on. " _Noooo... it is... not"_ He stutters. I sigh. "Look we'll talk about this later. C'mon we need to get to Sam remember! Or do you want Barricade to get to him?" Bee revs his engine before driving away to go find Sam.

~LINE~BREAK~

We find Sam being yelled at over a car by Barricade, Mikaela on the ground near him. I jump out of Bee, pulling my motorcycle out of the back seat as Bee transforms. Looking around I see a metal pipe, grabbing it, I look up just as Barricade launches something at me. I duck down as claws graze my back.

 **AN: OH MY GOODNESS! I am so sorry that this chapter is so sort, I have been busy lately and only have like five minutes to type this AN now, 4. I am so sorry, I want to thank all of the people who have added themselves to the story and I will commemorate them in the next chapter! I will also answer the comments. Bye! This chapter is 1,936 words!**


	5. AN:LATE UPDATE FOR CH5

**AN:**

 _Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, the Transformers movie series by director/producer Bay, will never be mine._

Previously on Becoming A Prime:

We find Sam being yelled at over a car by Barricade, Mikaela on the ground near him. I jump out of Bee, pulling my motorcycle out of the back seat as Bee transforms. Looking around I see a metal pipe, grabbing it, I look up just as Barricade launches something at me. I duck down as claws graze my back.

Chapter 5: Greetings from beyond the stars.

I stumble as I get back to my feet. Something launches into me, knocking me back down to the road. A small metallic face with red eyes come into view, it claws at my face. Quickly, I bring up my arms, protecting my face from the potentially harmful attack.

"Augh!" I scream as claws scrape the back of my arms.

"Amira!" I hear over the sound of my and the mini-bots struggle. Grabbing onto the bots arms, which have just transformed into razor sharp blades, keeping them away from my face. Looking over, I see Sam on the ground, rolling down the hill, with a mini-bot running after him, Mikaela running the other way. Figures she'd leave him to go save herself. Grunting, I go back to the task at hand, dodging the swipe to the side of my face.

I roll over, trying to pin the small bot down using my weight. Grabbing the bots claw hand, I try to use it to stab himself. I almost grab him when I hear Sam's shrieking, I take a second to glance at him, but a second is all it took.

I gasp for breath as the robot flips us back over and and straddles my waist. Putting his left claw on my throat, choking me, and raises his other hand, turning it into asaw. Almost a second later, Mikaela chops his head off with a miniature chainsaw. Sam kicks away the head, mumbling something under his breath, as he helps me up.

I stand up a little wobbly on my legs, covered in my own blood and the mini bots energon. Bumblebee drives over, popping open his car doors for us to come inside. Ignoring Sam and Mikaela's stares, I get into Bumblebee, sitting in his back seat.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Sam stutters, looking at me as if I was insane. "Dude." I say, "Fifty years from now, don't you want to be able to tell your grandkids that you got in this car and got to have an adventure with an alien lifeform? I know I would."

I ignore the rest of the conversation, promptly passing out in the backseat.

* * *

 _Dream_

 _"Hello, youngling." Primus says. I open my eyes to see myself back in the middle of the Thirteen Prime's circle. "Are we going to be doing this everytime that I sleep or am I actually going to be able to rest?" I question him._

 _This was getting annoying, ever since I cut my finger on that shard, I've been having these weird vision thingies..._

 _"After the battle, no, not as much." Prime's says, as I step into his open servo, which he brings towards his chassis._

 _"So... Why am I here?... I mean I appreciate everything your telling me and all... but... Why exactly am I here? And what's with the wierd shard anyway..."_

 _Primus looks down at me before bringing his servo, the one that's carrying me, to his face plate._

 _"All will be explained in good time, however, there is something that is of utmost importance. There is a battle coming up ahead, an autobot will perish, but you can save them... But only if you learn how to use your weapons."_

 _"Weapons? What do you mean by weapons?!" I question him, my eyes wide._

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I know its been months since the last update, and I know I have no excuse for it. That being said, I have lost a lot of hope for this story, and I feel like it needs some help... I know that I should have posted this months ago, but I need help with the story... One of you guys can help me out with this story as a beta. All I need to know is when you're free to help me with the story, and just pm me ideas and help me write this story as well as my other stories... Please guys... I've been going through a sort of rough time in my teenage years right now and its kinda hard for me... I know that this is no excuse but please help me out guys...**

 **P.S. Since I have a couple of more stories now, it might take a while to update, which is why I need a co-author. And, depending on who helps, the chapters will be either longer or shorter.**


End file.
